Ultimate Hulk
by TheBestPerring
Summary: In no way is this supposed to tie into the real Ultimate Univerese I just wanted to tell my own Hulk Story from the Beginning. Please Review


Ultimate Hulk # 1

Ultimate Hulk # 1

Hulking Part 1

"Don't worry Betty, nothing should go wrong if my calculations are correct this should only help me" Bruce said to Betty in the other room as he put a shirt on over a boney chest. "Plus would your dad really ask me to do this if it was dangerous".

"That's why I'm worried" she walked quickly over to Bruce "You know my father hates you" She put his heads on his face, as she looked at Bruce with a depressed look on her face with red eye's as if she was going to cry.

"No, he doesn't hate me, he just dislikes me" He said with a grin as he pulled her hands away and gave her a peck on the lips. "Trust me" He said as he put on his glasses.

**3 HOURS LATER**

A helicopter flew over the desert doing a slight turn to the right as five Helicopters flew be hide it. "Banner, this cost me a lot of money if this doesn't work out your ass is mine" He yelled so he could her him over the loud roars of the helicopters.

Bruce looked up from starring at the floor to Ross "YES SIR" He yelled.

The Pilot looked back at them "We'll be at the destination in 30 minutes Sir".

"Good" Ross leaned back on his chair.

Bruce looked outside to the setting sun and pushed his glasses closer to his face "Sir you know I love your daughter, right" He said as he looked over to Ross.

"Sadly yes" Ross said disappointingly crossing his arms looking back at Bruce.

"Well Betty and I have been together for a long time and…"

"Where are you getting at Banner" He said angrily

"Well" He rubbed his neck "With your blessing I wanted to ask your daughters hand in marria…".

"NO" Ross interrupted.

"But Sir if you let me explain" He said as he saw that they where lowing.

"We're here sir" The Pilot yelled back to them.

"Great" Ross said as they landed "Get up Banner".

"Great we're here" He stood up as a soldier upend the door and told them to follow. Bruce looked back and saw that Ross stayed back to wait for others. "Hmm" He turned and started walking "There's nothing here just desert" He said looking around.

"We we're ordered to stop here and walk the rest of the 3 miles" The soldier said to Bruce.

"What 3 miles" He scratched his head in disappointment as he looked at the sun setting.

"This better work General, this toke a lot of our money to make this Super Soldier thing work" Said one of the sponsors walking next to Ross.

"This isn't a super soldier this is something new, don't worry the worst thing that can happen is this man dies" He said with a grin "And don't worry he's signed all the papers."

Bruce thought about Betty.

**3 DAYS EIRLER**

Bruce sat in a lab typing on a computer; he looked at his watch and saw it was 10:30.

"Bruce what are you still doing here, its getting late we have to go" She put her hand on his shoulders as she stood behind him.

He put his left hand on hers "I'm just doing some finishing touches then I'll be done till we leave". "Look at this" He said as he typed on the keyboard as a picture of himself came up on the screen "Look this is me before the experiment" he typed some more "And this is me after" He pointed at the screen as it showed his head on a more muscular body.

"Oh wow that incredible, does it happen all at once or…?" She said waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, it could happen just like you said or it could happen at anytime, but I'll be stronger then what I look, sorta like a superhero." He pushed the glasses closer to his face "Not only that but I should be completely immune to gamma radiation, so a soldier could perform in more environments" He smiled.

"Really" She said as she patted his shoulder and walked towards the door "No come on I'm getting sleepy".

Bruce opened a drawer under the desk and grabbed a small black box out from it and ran over to Betty "Betty wait" she turned around and looked at him as he came over "We've been together for a long time and I feel as though we are closer now then ever and…" He kneeled down on one knee.

Betty covered her mouth in shock "Oh my Bruce" She said as she started to cry and saw Bruce smile.

"Betty Ross" He said as he took out the black box and opened it as it showed a ring inside with a small diamond on it "Will you marry me" He said as his smile turned nervous.

"Bruce, YES, YES!!" She screamed out as Bruce stood back up and hugged her tightly as they kissed each other "Oh Bruce, you can't believe how happy I am right now" She said with a smile.

"I think I have an idea" He smiled "I'll tell your father the good news when we leave" He said as she broke away from him.

"No Bruce, don't do that he'll freak out who knows what he would do to you" She said with a worried town "You know how he feels about you".

"Oh don't worry" He said as he put his arm over her shoulder as they walked into the hallway "Trust me, plus lets not ruin this night".

**PRESENT DAY 9:00**

Everybody walks up to the test facility, the small mountains had buildings constructed around and it circled a dome.

"Banner come here" Bruce walked over to the General "I would like you to meet General John Ryker, he's a good friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you General Ryker" Bruce said sticking his hand out to shake.

"Always a pleasure Doctor Banner" He shock Bruce's hand "I hope this works, my wife is seriously ill…" He stopped "She was exposed to an almost lethal amount of Gama radiation; I'm expecting to find a cure out of this."

"Well I assure you this will work and not only will your wife be cured she be as fit as the day you first laid eye's on her." He smiled.

"Good" Ryker patted him on his back "That's what I like to hear."

Ross walked up to Bruce "Now Banner the dome if where your heading, inside you'll find anything you need."

Ross and Ryker head for the Buildings and Bruce walked to the dome "Here we go."

**Well I hope you guys like the first part of my new series, in no way is this supposed to tie into the Real Ultimate Universe, I'm just trying to tell my own Hulk story from the Beginning. Please Review. **


End file.
